


Romance Option: Simon

by Ms_Pink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Pink/pseuds/Ms_Pink
Summary: Don't want to romance North, Reset the flowchart. Start at the beginning of Jericho and follow Markus through the Android raise up having a romance option with our cute PL600 Simon. Watch their journey unfold. Will they actually fall in love? OF COURSE! I am horrible at summaries and this is my first story I've ever posted please! Give feedback any kind!I do not own Detroit: Become Human or any of its characters!





	Romance Option: Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Ms_Pink this is my first fanfic ever, heh. I'm open to any feedback! This story is going to follow Markus and Simon's relationship. It takes place after Markus finds all the clues to Jericho. This is the prolog. Please Enjoy! and thank you for taking the time. P.S. I'm horrible at summaries.

Jericho was just in reach Markus could feel it standing on the edge of a wood slab looking over the broken down cargo ship. Looking below him was an eighty-foot drop into what? Markus didn't know. He stared down, trying to focus his optic circuits; trying to see what could be waiting at the bottom. 

Taking a shallow breath as he raises his arms, Markus leans forward, feeling gravity pull his body off the board. The fall felt freeing until his body smacks into the icy water. Without wasting any more time, Markus grabs on to the closest metal hauling himself up to the floor. 

An open metal box on the wall was slowly open. Markus saw a flashlight clipped into the box. Unclipping it, Markus waves it till the light came. Piles of rotting wood and water covered the floor. Kicking over debris, Markus makes his way through. The floor rocks beneath his feet. Walking further in Markus hears a loud thud as the floor start to give out. Trying to stay ahead of the collapsing floor; Markus's foot catches and falls.

Markus shaking his head lifts himself off of the ground a little dazed from the massive fall through the rotted floor he took.  
Slowly remembering chasing after something?... Someone through the corridors above. Grabbing his flashlight, turning it on hearing footsteps approach him.

It was a blonde android that stood before him. A PL 600... an android anyone can recognize by a glance. Simple domestic android, blue-eyed, and pale looking at Markus.

" Welcome to Jericho." It spoke out to him.

Markus sneered at the android; he was joking, right. Was this place, Jericho? The site of a rebel stance against the humans who push them down. But no, this was Jericho, nothing, but a hole in an abandoned cargo ship, filled with only a handful of androids?

" Who are you? " He asked, glancing around.

" Fugitives...just like you. I'm Josh." The android moves to Markus, a small smile on his face. If Markus weren't at Jericho, he would've confused Josh with a human; standing in regular clothes. No markings stating what program, but was a normal man. Markus moves his light back to the blonde android.

" I'm Simon. "

" North. " Markus shines his light over a female android quickly looking away from the flashlight. She looked tired and annoyed at Markus; which he didn't blame her for since he did fall through the roof.

Standing in front of them all Markus was confused; no annoyed was a better term for what he was feeling.

"This... this is Jericho?"

"This is a place for androids who don't want to be slaves."Josh starts moving closer." The humans hate us."

"There is no safe place for people like us. If the humans knew we were here, they would kill us." North added. Markus looks around at the other androids.

"So, you all are staying in the dark waiting for something to happen? That's not how I see freedom -"  
"You're lost." Markus snaps his head towards Simon glaring slightly. " Like the rest of us. We didn't ask for this. All we can do now is deal with it. " Simon looks down and turning away from Markus, walking away to the back of the room.

Markus grips his flashlight as Josh and North inform him that he could stay and seek out android named Lucy.

Upset Markus decides to talk to the other androids around the room; seeing a common theme defeated, tired and in pain. This rebel group wasn't what Markus thought at all. He thought back to old stories Carl used to tell him about rallies and groups fighting. Not hiding in an old cargo boat, but standing inviolable, pride, and full of hope; to fight for justice!

But no, there was nothing. Cautiously walking around the room, Markus lit up some old barrels seeing the androids more clearly. Some androids having no damage, others were the opposite covered in apparent signs of struggle.

"I heard humans were afraid of dying. "Stopping in his tracks, Markus stares down at what's left of a female android. Her hair was gone, skin pigment corroded to a sick rusted metal. But her voice did not match her exterior. It's soft and sweet like a mother talking to her child. "Do you know what happens after death?" Her meek voice bringing Markus back to her face.

"No..." Markus tried to match the gentleness of her voice." No, I don't."

"Well, I'm about to find out." She stares at the fire." What's your name?"

"Markus." Watching her hands raise, her skin fading. Replaced by the skeletal structure of her hand. Markus reaches his hand to hers. Looking down Markus let his skin fade, feeling her connect faintly with him.

"I was glad to have met you, Markus." Markus held his breath; her eyes were looking into his, and they just kept staring.

"She's gone." A voice came behind Markus."Cindy, AP 400. She was one of the first to arrive here. She ran away when a woman attacked about stealing her job at an old home." Simon starts walking up to her body.

"What's going to happen to her?" Markus asked, watching Simon lay her down on the floor.  
"Josh will take her apart... and we'll use her components to help the rest of us who are on the verge of shutting down."

"What? But what if we can bring her back." Simon looks up at him.

"You don't think we tried? Do you think I like it when Josh breaks them down? Do you think HE likes it?" Simon snaps at him. Markus glance down." This is all we can do. I'm." Biting his lower lip. " I'm sorry, It's been a stressful day... forgive me."

Watching Simon walk away, Markus let out a deep sigh. He knew it was going to be difficult, but not this bad. Walking down the hallway, he enters a small room. It's like the rest of the boat dark, cold, molded over, the floor coated with a thin layer of water, and the walls covered in ripped out wires and tubing. In the center of the room, standing was a single female android. She was very petite, wearing unwashed pieces of cloth stitched together.

Markus walks to her seeing how the skin pigment morphed in and out of soft brown to the android shell; both a thick layer of dirt on top. Her head slowly turns toward him. Her eyes were black, just a solid black no pupil nothing. Looking past her eyes, he then saw the back of her head was missing. Her processor, wires, microchips were exposed out sparks and flickering.

" Are you Lucy?" He asks, standing next to her.

" Sit down." Her voice echoed through the room, looking at Markus, obeying Markus sat on a crate.

"Show me." Markus looks at her confuse and sees her motion to his right side. Grabbing the end of his shirt, he pulls it up to his chest.

"When did I-?"

"I'll stop the bleeding." Walking to the barrel, Lucy pulls out an iron rod. Returning to Markus, she slid it across his would seal the metal close.

Once satisfied, she put the rod back into the fire.

" Drink this." Holding out a glass bottle filled with Blue Blood to him. Markus takes it from her and drinks it, putting it down after.

"Give me your hand." Taking Markus's in hers, their skin faded and connected. Shutting her eyes, Lucy saw Markus's life. She saw Carl teaching him to decide for himself, to try different things to express himself. The fight with Leo that left Carl dead in his own home. She then saw the android hell pit. 

" You were pulling and clawing to make it through alive, taking parts from others." Pulling her hand out of his, Lucy steps back.  
" You had it all and lost it all. You've been through hell, and now hell lives in you." She slowly looks up at him. " Which will prevail, though?" She asks with some enjoyment in her tone. 

" I came here to join others to make things better for us. Not to be judged." Markis snaps back.

"Markus, you will be judged by all. Your choices Markus will decide our destiny." Gritting his teeth Markus storms out. 

'How was that helpful? I shape the future of our people is ridiculous!' Markus thought back in the main hall. Glancing around, he first saw North sitting by herself throwing a ball at the wall. The opposite side of her was Josh trying to help an android stand.  
"...but where is...?" Looking in the front of the hall, Simon stood, who was looking down. "Simon!" Markus called out, standing in front of the blonde.

Slowly coming out of stand by mode, Simon opens his eyes.  
"I know where we can find spare parts. By the Cyberlife docks."

" The docks guarded we'll never get through," Simon replies.

"What if they attack Markus we don't know how to fight." Josh interrupted them.

"We won't have to fight if we get in and get out," Markus said, looking at Josh.

"I'm in." North said, walking up to them." We can do it." Markus smiles at her and looks at Simon grinning.

Seeing Markus give him a sly grin, Simon couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe it could work. Okay, I'm in."  
Markus pats Simons' shoulder.  
"Thank you," Markus said relieved that they were going to do something instead of just waiting around. 

The four moved into a small room, going over plans to get in and out of the docks safely. They had all agreed and were ready to move on till North asked a question.

" What if we have to take a human out?" Josh looks over at her.  
" We can't take a human out. It'' just makes things worse for us." North glares at him.  
"We might not have a choice, Josh!."

"There's always a choice," Simon spoke firmly looking at both of them. "If we stick to the plan, there shouldn't be any what ifs." Looking at Markus ACross the table. "Everyone should go rest we'll leave at night the docks are close by." North shakes her head, walking out with Josh following after her. Once they were gone, Markus took the chance to get maybe to know this PL600 at least.

"Simon?" Markus stands next to him." How long have you been here?" Simon looks at him and nervously away.

"I've been here a while. But it doesn't matter. Why do you ask?"

"They listen to you. I see how everyone waits for your answer when something is on the line."

"haha, I'm not sure about that Nothr and Josh both speak boldly about what's right and wrong." Simon laughs out. "As if they were humans."  
"No, I can see that." Markus agrees to watch Simon laugh, letting out a chuckle, feeling his face heat up.

Stopping Simon looks at him his led light flashing yellow.

"Um, sorry." Markus raise an eyebrow smirking  
"Why are you, sorry? you haven't done anything?"

"N-no but I shouldn't keep you from resting. I'll go check on the others and let them know the plan." Starting to walk out of the room, Simon feels his wrist gets grabbed. "Markus?"

Embarrassed, Markus slowly lets go of his arm.

"Sorry I just..you uh have a cute laugh," Markus said looking away. ' Why did I mention that!? ' His mind screamed at him. Simon slowly moves out of the door frame.  
" I-I should go...bye Markus." Leaving the room, Simon stops seeing his reflection in the water pooling on the floor.

"I am cute?"


End file.
